Ventia
Early Foundations The colony that would eventually become "Ventia" was founded by Amadeus Jaeger and Levi Janneson in 1645. It was called Ventianus and its capital was New Rotterdam, which was a small city founded by Julius Tin that would eventually grow and have a few thousand people in it by the 1680s. Soon after, however, the large French population that lived there advocated for a name change to get away from the Dutch settlers that founded the area, and so it was renamed Tinneville. Amadeus Jaeger was the first person to rule and crowned himself as Kaiser of Ventianus. Levi Janneson formed The Ventian Royal Military soon after. Despite this being Ventia's age of foundation, the real age of foundation would be known after the Union of Ventianus' collapse and reorganization of the government. Union of Ventianus As Ventianus began to grow bigger and bigger, more people began to advocate for representation in government, and soon began to fight for democracy. They fought for the idea of equal representation of states within Ventianus. Amadeus Jaeger II, kaiser at the time, attempted to quiet these revolts, but they eventually won out and took control of the government in 1723. When the party took over, they instituted a council system in which 200 people would represent the inhabitants of Ventianus. This government would be called The Council of Ventianus After about 7 years, however, they found this system was faulty and so they began electing sole leaders. They chose a very popular general, Ernst Klemmens, as their first president in 1730. After proving that he was an incompetent president (despite his military achievements) he failed to be elected for a second term, and rather the position went to Manfield Price in 1735, who was another popular candidate that advocated for a return of the monarchy. During his rule, he brought back the rule of the emperor with Amadeus Jaeger's grandson Rudolf Jaeger as the Kaiser. The House of Jaeger would then be the consistent ruler of Ventia. Return of The Kaiser In 1741 Rudolf Jaeger took the throne and renamed the nation from Ventianus to The Ventian Empire, or "Ventia" for short. With him, he brought his beliefs in colonial expansionism, and so began the first wave of Ventian expansion, in which they began to inhabit the area around the Hudson Bay. He also moved the capital from Tinneville to Citadel City, which was the 2nd biggest city in Ventia and where Le Palais D'Aurum was located. In 1762, due to poor health, Rudolf Jaeger stepped down from the throne and ceded power to his son Wilhelm Jaeger. Ventia-Greenland Conflict In 1832 The Ventian Empire had laid claim to parts of Greenland, which went against the wishes of the Danish government. After 5 years of political conflict, there was an uprising in Greenland in favor of a pro-Danish government that would rule democratically, that eventually ended with Ventia sending soldiers to stop the uprising. Denmark, in retaliation, sent soldiers to help the rebels. The Ventian Kaiser was unwilling to start a war against Denmark and her allies, so he had the troops withdrawn. The war would end with Ventia ceding the territory back to Denmark to avoid another rebellion. World War 1 The Ventian Empire joined WW1 in 1915 on the side of The Central Powers due to its close ties to Germany and their pro-nationalistic views. They were sending continuous streams of soldiers to Germany to help on the western front, and lost about 0.3 million soldiers in the fighting. They were unable to make a full commitment, however, due to the war against Canada on the home soil. In 1917 they pulled troops out of Europe and moved them to America due to the USA's intervention in the war, causing there to be a land war on the Ventian-US border similar to the front lines in Europe. After the war ended on November 11, 1918, Ventia was branded with extremely harsh reparations, but they were allowed to keep their monarchy. The Great Depression In 1929 the Ventian economy crashed after the USA demanded they pay their reparations from WW1 to cover their own economic crash. This caused the economy to go into a free-fall and the Ventian mark was made almost worthless. The value hovered at about 1/8 of an american dollar, which itself was worth very little. This opened the way for people to do whatever necessary to raise money, and this is when places like The Five Strikes Club and people like Antonio Mersolani and Brennan O'Shaunnessey became large figures in society. When the prohibition laws passed in America and alcohol was made illegal, illegal sale of alcohol to american companies was another popular way to make money, as it was still legal to produce and consume alcohol in Ventia. The depression would end in 1939 with Ventia joining World War 2 and the industrial sectors being reinvigorated. The most powerful mobs during this time were the Irish, Italian, and German mob. World War 2 During WW2 Ventia allied with the Axis powers in 1938, primarily Nazi Germany, due to their former ties to the German Empire and their similar nationalistic and anti-semitic views. Ventia sent soldiers to fight in The Invasion of Poland and The Invasion of France, but as soon as the USA joined and threatened Ventia with intervention, they backed out and cut off ties with Germany. The Ventian Empire did, however, steal numerous priceless artifacts from The Louvre and millions of dollars worth of gold that has still yet to be found. After the war, Hermann Goring took refuge in Ventia until his death in 1969. This is the time when the Ventian Royal Army gained some of its most widely recognized characteristics, such as the uniform and leadership styles. The Cold War During The Cold War Ventia was a prime target for Soviet aggression, as they had a far right-wing system and helped to hide Nazis after World War 2. Ventia partnered with America during this time to help the arms race and space race, and gave the American Government use of Ventian scientists like Wernher von Braun and Dr. Ephram Schraeder. Ventia would develop its first nuclear device in 1949, half a year after the USSR. During the space race, Ventia used its massive industrial sector to crank out as many nukes as possible and helped the US stay ahead of its opponent. This era would become one of the most iconic in Ventian history, as remnants of it can still be found throughout the nation today. When Sputnik launched in 1957, Ventia poured millions of dollars into their science sector, and got a satellite in space in November 1957, a month after the USSR and before the USA. After this, however, Ventia withdrew funding from the space sector as the US was able to outmatch them, and they focused it on other sciences. This would continue, with Ventia being a side-partner to the US-USSR Cold War, and would continuously send soldiers to the Korean and Vietnam war, as well as air support during the Cuban Missile Crisis, but would never be a primary opponent against the USSR. Modern History In 2006 Rachel Jaeger took the throne, the first female kaiser of Ventia. She was applauded by civil rights activists and feminists all over Ventia, although her reign tended to be below-average. In 2014 she abdicated the throne and it was passed to her younger brother Ferdinand II.